Into Another World
by Pypaez
Summary: Penny, a regular teenage bookworm has been sent into another world. Specifically, her favourite book. She awakened finding her fictional crush beside her! How will she get back to her world? Will she want to go back?
1. Into Another World Chapter 1

**Into Another World Chapter 1**

"The images in the Northern doorway were even worse, Hazel saw Leo, unconscious, -or dead- falling through the clou-"

"Penny! It's getting late! Go back to bed!" Mother screamed from her room.

"Yes Mom." I said lazily as I closed the 'House of Hades' and put it on my bedside table.

It was actually the third time I read it this month. I turned on the air-conditioning, turned off the lights, and settled into bed. I hugged Bob (This pillow I named after Iapetus) and let the cool air spread all over me.

Air check, lights check, Bob check, I'm ready.

I closed my eyes and let the last thoughts of the book fade away as I drift to sleep.

* * *

With my eyes closed, I can feel a soft bronze light starting to cover the surroundings. Did I forget to turn off the light again? The room started to get a little warmer and I can hear the unusual howling of the wind outside, and unfamiliar creaks and noises. What in blazes going on?

For some reason, Bob became warm- and started breathing? I opened my eyes and an unusual thing is in my embrace, a boy. A cute one actually, with curly brown hair, cute pointy elf-like ears, and quite a scrawny-ish built. Hmm.. Kinda reminds me of someone... Sigh, (yeah, I sigh in my head) just another dream my awesome mind concocted.

I knew my dream is going to change somehow, so I gently gave the boy a peck on the cheek, and snuggled with him waiting for my dream scene to change. Instead, a girly yelp came from... from... the boy? He jerked his head up way too fast, causing it to bump against mine. This made me jerk backwards, causing me to fall to the floor. Suddenly bronze wires started to wrap itself around me-

"Oh come on!" The boy complained

-around us? I just realized my arms are still wrapped around him... And then, I blacked out.

Barely awake, I felt a hand examinating my face, like it had implanted spy microchips. My head still throbs from the accident. I snapped my head up to bite his fingers. few millimetres more and I could've chomped one clean off.

"Ah woman! What in Hephaestus' name is wrong with you!?" said a voice

To my surprise, the voice (or how I imagined it to be) sounded exactly like... "Leo?" I whispered. The boy summoned fire at his hands. "Yup definitely Leo." I muttered.

"Who are you, and how did you get here?" He hissed.

"I... uh... um..." I stupidly said. He then put his fire ignited hand closer to my face, threatening me.

"My name is Penny Smith, this is just my dream, butthatfirelookssorealsopleasedon'thurtme!" I squealed. Did he understand? Well, I hope he did. Fortunately, he understood because he lowered his hand and sputtered out the fire.

"You still didn't answer my question. How did you get here?" He said.

"Well this is my dream isn't it?" I said

"This isn't a dream." He said seriously. "What did your patron prepare for us now?"

My patron?

"My patron? what do you mea- wait, you mean Gaea?" He nodded.

"What? I don't work for the freaking Dirt Face!" His expression changed once he heard the name.

"How did you?..." He started

"Look, Your-" I was trying to gesture to the Argo II and I just noticed that I am still tied up, but to a chair at least. Great job Penny, you missed an object right in front of you? Awesome stupidity! I sighed.

"Can you... Can you remove this? please?" I tried to give my best Piper sweet smile.

"How can I trust you?" he said with venom.

I felt my eyes roll. "Fine, I swear to the River of Styx that once you release me, I'll tell you the truth, and I won't attack you." Thunder actually rumbled. Wait... Nah! lucky coincidence.

He took a pair of pliers in his Oh-so-awesome tool belt and cut the bronze wires. I stood,

"Thanks"

**So, this is my first story, and well, reviews are very appreciated**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the House of Hades. Just Penny.**


	2. Into Another World Chapter 2

**Into Another World Chapter 2**

"Okay, let me explain." I inhaled "So, you Leo Valdez, Piper Mc Lean, Jason Grace, Hazel Levasque, Frank Zhang, Perseus Jackson, and Annabeth Chase are the seven demigods in the prophecy of seven. Which is:

'Seven half-bloods shall answer the call

To storm or fire the earth must fall,

An oath to keep with a final breath,

And foes bear arms to the doors of Death'

Other than the seven, Coach Gleeson Hedge and Nico Di Angelo are the occupants of Argo II, the ship you and the Hephaestus cabin built."

"How do I know this? This world you're living in is from a book series called 'Heroes of Olympus' consisting of five books and is also the sequel book series of the book series 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' and as you have guessed by now, I read books, well the series is actually my life. It had inspired me to survive every single day of my dull and boring life, and it has changed me.. so... yeah..."

I huffed and I puffed, but didn't blow the house away.

"Sorry, I don't usually talk that much. You got any of that Valdez?"

"Valdez?" I waved my hands in front of his face, then, I repeatedly slapped it softly. "Hey, Leo.."

He finally snapped up. "Sorry" he said "I was just... It's too overwhelming."

"Too overwhelming for Leo Valdez?" I joked. But, he has a point, finding out that your whole life, and all the horrors you have been through had been planned and written by some guy for the entertainment of 8-12 year old children. But anyways he smiled, then his face turned serious again.

"Why are you telling me all of this when I only asked you two questions?" He said.

"Well, This is MY dream isn't it? So, If I want to tell you, I'll tell you" I said, finishing it with my oh-my-gods-are-you-kidding-me face.

"I told you this. is. not. a. dream." He said, emphasizing every word.

"Then prove it." I said

He looked at the floor for a few milliseconds. His hand slowly approached me. His dark mesmerizing eyes boring through me, warming my insides. His hand was about to touch my face... This is what all the fangirls have ever dreamed of. Schist! Is he going to caress it?

* * *

I sharply inhaled.

"Ow!" I made it sound like a cross between a silent scream and a yelp. I immediately touched the cheek that was full of pain. Man, that's gonna leave a mark. He pinched me. Hard.

"What was that for?! Who knew your hands were bony pinchers?"

Leo grinned widely. "You told me to prove to you that this isn't a dream"

"Wait, what time is it?" I said since I got a little distracted. He yawned.

"Well, what do you think?" He said. Judging by how sarcastically he answered me, it's practically really, really, late.

"so, what happened earlier?" I questioned him.

Leo crossed his arms and looked at the ceiling, as if having a flashback. "Well, earlier this morning, I woke up and went for breakfast it was like any normal demigod day, then I went to check on the deck, and then I-"

"Leo, I'm being serious." I said.

He sighed. "Fine. Earlier this morning we were being attacked by these rock mountain gods-"

"_ourae_ in greek, or _numina montanum_ in roman. Whatever you choose." I corrected him. "Did Arion come for a visit?"

"Well, yeah."

My eyes widened. "Oh my gods. We're in the house of Hades."

**Hmm, this chapter is shorter I guess.. I don't know, what do you think? Just suggest if you want it to be longer or shorter... Again, reviews are appreciated, and so are your suggestions.. Thanks guys.**


	3. Into Another World Chapter 3

**Into Another World Chapter 3**

"Sweet dreams." He said.

And I responded. "I think yours won't. And um, cuddle with Nike for me, will ya?" With a confused look, he left.

I went back to bed. Actually, it was Leo's bed, since he was going to 'wrestle' with the Athena Parthenos. Yeah, we're in that chapter. My eyes started to close, and the last thought in my head was: Tomorrow is a Monday, I'll be at home, in my bedroom...

I woke up with four pairs of eyes watching me. I then said each name as my eyes went from left to right. "Piper... Nico.. Gleeson... Frank?" Then my vision went blurry. "It wasn't a dream..." I muttered before I blacked out. I gotta stop fainting like a damsel in distress...

* * *

I feel someone shaking me when I started to revive. It was Hedge.

"Wake up cupcake." He said. "Huh? Wait, what?" I said as I sat up.

"Finally you woke up. Follow me, and don't do anything funny." He showed off his baseball bat to intimidate me. Typical Hedge. "Yeah... Sure..." I said hesitantly.

If I were going to meet the demigods, I should have at least brushed my teeth. But then again, if they were watching me as I sleep (Which is where I'm in my most unladylike manner) then, why the heck? But still, as I followed Coach Hedge to where I'm guessing is the mess hall. I fixed my hair using my hands, and tried to fix my clothes. When I entered, I see that they were actually waiting for me.

When everyone finally settled down, Jason spoke up. "So, now that we are here, I would first like to welcome our guest to the Argo II"

"Um... hi" I said. "So," Jason continued, " I would like to question you, what brought you here?"

"More like, how did she get here." Leo said. I sighed. "Here... Let me explain." And so I told them everything with Leo filling in other details. and just like Leo, they were shocked that it looked like time stood still. Frank had to shut his mouth after a few seconds.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait." Piper broke the silence." You said you slept after reading the book we are from and then you woke up in the Argo II." I nodded. Piper continued, "Then why of all odds did you end up in Leo's room?"

_Oh gods. Oh gods. Oh gods. Why would you do this Piper?!_ "Well..." I started. I can see Leo's mouth twitching, he was obviously trying not to smile.

"L-let's just say that the fans of the books actually start to like the characters so much. and not just because of their physical attributes, but more on the way they act, the things they say, the way they feel around things... They- the fans- start to f-fall for these characters.." I suddenly have an interest with my lap at the moment. "Then... O-or maybe it's just because the last thing I read about was about Leo.." I rubbed the back of my neck. Schist, I hope my face doesn't show any shades of red...

All eyes were on me, I hate it when that happens. I shrug, "I don't know, it was just a theory." I try to look like myself again. A few seconds pass, and I just kept on admiring the walls Leo had enchanted. I can't believe this is what Camp Half-Blood actually look like! I kept all my fangirling inside. As Elsa would say: "Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show." It was as if I am really there.

"So, from what point of view do you read?" Nico questioned. Thank the gods he changed the topic! I should thank him for that later.

"Actually, it's in first person point of view, between the seven demigods of the prophecy. But in the first set of Percy Jackson books, it's all in Percy's point of view." I answered.

"Wait, does this mean you've already read about what we are currently doing?"Hazel asked. I nodded again. "Guys! she knows what's about to happen! She can direct us to the right path!" Hazel said as she stood up.

"Um.. I don't want to burst your bubble Hazel, but as the past books stated, if you are aware of what the Fates planned for you, then they would only change your fate." I said


	4. Into Another World Chapter 4

**Into Another World Chapter 4**

Jason scoffed. "A smart one she is."

Then, I quick realization rippled through me. If they aren't supposed to know about their fates, and I do, does these mean that... No, it isn't possible, I'm not a part of this story. Period. I suddenly remembered on what event is going to happen next. That's right, after Leo's dream, next come the Kerkopes!

"So, Jason, I think you had something else to announce to the group before I came.." I said so that the story will continue.

"Right! I remember now." Jason went on with his plan. I tried to block it out. "Psst. Pipes." I whispered. I have to go to the deck and hide the Greek fire, or at least some of Leo's bombs.

"Don't you think we should go on deck to make sure Coach doesn't destroy anything?"

"Yeah, right." She whispered back. "Um excuse me, I should escort Penny to the bathroom." Piper said to the group.

As we were ascending I prepared myself since I would get to see the amazing view of Bologna. and when we arrived...

Well, it was breathtaking, absolutely breathtaking.

The air was so rich way up where we're from. The detail of the city is so beautiful, the rays of sunlight hitting the piazza, the gorgeous and complex architecture and the intoxicating smell of fresh air (if there was a smell for it.) almost gave me a runny nose. It made me think of...

* * *

I was at school, life was dull and dreary as I walk towards my next class while dabbing my nose with my handkerchief. "Schist, curse me and my allergies" I muttered.

I entered the classroom, someone bumped against my shoulder and muttered "Dork."

Sigh, curse them and their stereotype ways. As I was nearing the second row of chairs, I saw them, my best friends, (There was only two of them actually.) and sat in the chair between them.

On my right was Margaret, we have only been best friends for two years, and on my right was Gian, my best friend since the dawn of time.

We have so much in common, it's like everything we do is synchronized. "Hey," He said, his Dark eyes always hold a mystery as he gazes at me.

"I didn't know we have Rudolph the Reindeer as a classmate!" He chuckled. I punched his arm.

"I told you, allergies." I whined. Even though I looked annoyed of him ,I feel warm and fuzzy, but don't know the reason why.

Memories of my past keep drifting in and out of my mind, it makes me come realize if I should come back to the dark reality of my life.

* * *

I was lost in thought when I saw the view, then I remembered why I came here in the first place. "Poseidon's Underpants!" I said as I felt someone pulled me towards a beam and tied me up. I sighed, I really have a short attention span.

One of the _Kerkopes_, Passalos I think, covered my mouth in duct tape. He scanned for anything shiny on me. With no luck he groaned and I shrugged.

A few seconds later Leo and the others came and tried to battle with the Kerkopes. Leo came towards me to remove the duct tape. "Ow! That hurt!" I said.

Then, I saw the dwarfs escaping. "Leo! You have to follow them! You too Blond Superman!" I yelled at Leo and Jason, and then, they took the others weren't dazed by the bombs the dwarfs set off, and they untied me, Piper, and Coach.

"We have to go after them!" Hazel said.

"No! Don't! I assure you, they would both be alright! No matter what you see, they will still be alright." I said quickly.

The others were hesitating if they should wait or not.

"Besides, the Kerkopes are too fast for us to catch." I added.

That's when they realized their stuff was missing, and so, I calmed them down the best I could. And it was very tiring.

* * *

I was at the guest room, Coach told me to stay here for a while.

Why didn't Leo bring me here in the first place?

I observed everything in the room, those Hephaestus kids sure know their stuff. I found a smooth table, a Pencil, and an eraser. Finally, I could do something normal.

I started my sketch thinking of Leo, and how great it would be for my friends to see what he actually look like. And so, my brilliant head came into the conclusion of sketching him from memory. After a few strokes here, and there, and smudging there, and here, I finished. When I make my drawings, people say it looks effortless, even though I have captured every single detail. I keep on thinking that I deserve to be in the Apollo cabin.

I scanned the sketch, seeing that I really have captured the eyes, I have always loved drawing eyes. They are the most complex, yet remarkable part in a human face, well, in my opinion.

I heard a knock at the door, and a head popped out.

"Blue Bottom? Is that you?" I said while turning around. It was him.

"You knew about that?" Leo questioned.

"Of course I did, it was in your point of view." I replied. He closed the door and came beside me.

**Hey! Sorry if I didn't update yesterday, I was busy. But, thanks guys for the reviews! You guys inspire me to continue! You know who you are!**


	5. Into Another World Chapter 5

**Into Another World Chapter 5**

"Hey, is that me?" He said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Yup. I figured it would great to show these to my friends when I get back... I-if I ever get back." My voice cracked. I felt my aura darken immediately. How will I go back? When will I ever see my family again? How long have I been missing? Are they looking for me? Do my friends miss me? Why does everything have to be unfair? I finally find happiness and maybe a new life, but, is this where I belong? Do I even deserve to be here?

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Hey, don't cry! I don't know what to do when girls cry." He said as he twisted the chair so that I would face him. I was crying? I never noticed it before. Tears were dropping quickly like bombs from an airship.

"Well, figures, since you don't hang around with organic life forms, especially female organic life forms." I said softly, and tried to grin but it came out as a small smile. I try to joke my way out of it, just like Leo. But I'm not Leo, I'm me. Leo used his thumb to brush my tears away, he then smiled, "There, your smiling again."

"That's because you always make me smile. Whenever I would read your chapters I can't help but laugh, smile and feel happy. That's why... That's why you're my favourite." I gasped, and covered my mouth quickly. Ooooh... s***.

"Oh, Uh, hey, I g-gotta go.." I quickly stood up and rushed towards the door. How could I have been so stupid? I suddenly felt his hand catch my forearm, it almost slipped. I turn to look at him, hoping that I won't show any sign of emotion. His eyes were looking straight at me, wanting me to clarify why I'm leaving. I pulled my arm free from his grasp and ran straight towards Hazel's room. I went inside, closed the door, and locked it. I already know what will happen to Leo, I know that he is meant to be with Calypso.. I must remember. I. Am. Not. A. Part. Of. This. Story.

"Penny? Are you.. alright?" Hazel said. She looked tired, she must've been sleeping. Her sheets are crumpled, her hair bushy. I'm guessing this is what I looked like when I first got here, which was just a few hours ago.

"Huh? I-I'm fine, nothing to worry about." I tried a smile.

"You don't look okay. Are you sure you're alright?" She looked like she was expecting me to say something else.

"Yeah. I am just getting a hang of things." I sat at the edge of her bed. "How 'bout you? How have you been?"

"Tired I guess, being a demigod and all." Hazel shrugged.

I continued on chatting with Hazel for a while, then I went back to my room.

* * *

The next morning I know what to expect.

"Hey guys... Morning." I said as I went up deck. I stood near Frank, and try to avoid Leo, which is a very hard task.

"What are they?" Frank asked. He and the others are focused on the city below them, which is beautiful... Then I remembered that in the chapter we are in, Nico gets turned into a corn.

"Those my demigods, are _Katobleps_. Friendly suggestion, try to stay away from anything they are emitting. " I said. The katobleps look like just like how Uncle R. stated at the book, but their neck seems longer, as if the weight of their heads caused them to look like that.

Jason grunted ."The mortals think They're stray dogs."

"Or pets roaming around." Piper said.

"Why don't you see them as dogs?" He said to me. I just shrugged.

"Maybe because I am from a different realm I could see through the Mist. But, it's just another suggestion so..." I didn't finish my sentence, I'm not really used to answering other peoples' questions.

"My dad shot a film in Venice once. I remember him telling me there were dogs everywhere. Venetians love dogs." Piper commented.

"They look like... starving, shaggy cows with sheep dog hair." Frank stated. I know he was waiting for someone to enlighten him, so, I spoke up.

"You know, I didn't expect them to look like _that_, I just imagined hairy cows." I gave Frank a friendly pat on the back.

Leo suggested that they may be harmless, but Hedge denied his suggestion.

"Harmless!" He laughed. I notice that he has a pink rubber band stuck in his hair from the Kerkopes incident, so I removed it from his hair.

"Hey! Stop that!" He yelled. "Calm down Gleeson, I'm just getting something." When I removed the rubber band from his curly, messy hair, I flicked it away to who knows where. (Hey! That rhymes!)

Hedge suggested that no monsters are harmless, and that they should just fire the ballistae and see what will happen. Which is a bad idea.

"Uh no,"

"Dude, no" Leo and I said at the same time, I glanced at him for a second.

"We'll have to walk through them and hope they won't attack or something. It's the only way we're going to track down the owner of that book." Frank said.

Leo retrieved the book from underneath his arm. He read the address aloud. "_La Casa Nera, Calle Freezeria_"

"The Black House, Calle Freezeria is the street." Nico translated. He came here so quietly, I hardly notice him.

"Hey Nico!" I said in a friendly manner, but I can see in Frank's eyes that he was startled when Nico emerged from somewhere over the dark rainbow.

**Hey guys! Sorry if it took so long for me to update, I have a bad case of writer's block! I may not update every day but maybe like, few times a week.. So, I'm very sorry! I hope you guys understand.**


	6. Into Another World Chapter 6

**Into Another World Chapter 6**

Nico glared at me for my greeting, typical Nico.

"You speak Italian?" Frank said. I made a slicing-my-head-using-my-hand motion to signal him to cut it out. Nico gave a warning glare, it gave me shivers down my spine. Wow, He really does that?

The demis decided that they should take a stroll through Venice to return the book to its rightful owner. As I recalled, they are sending Hazel, Frank, and Nico.

"Hey can I come?!" I said as they were leaving. I jogged towards the trio, when suddenly someone grabbed me from behind, causing my dark hair to spread everywhere.

"Whoa, whoa, hold your horses." Leo said. "We don't want our guide to get hurt do we?"

"Get off of me!" I wriggled my way out, and fell with a yelp. Yup, that hurt.

Leo held out a hand, "What do you expect me to do? Stay here and let all the exciting chapters pass by?!" I said, as I took his hand and stood up. Being in the Argo II is awesome alright, but it gets boring being alone. I avoid talking to the characters so that I won't sway their decisions and emotions. I don't want the story to change.

"Well, you could help me in the engine room. We would make a great duo." He said as he winked.

I folded my arms. "Do I look like I know mechanical repairs?"

"Hey, you may never know." Leo grinned.

I'm actually glad that he smiles more, since it had been stated in the book that he had been different since the Percy-and-Annabeth-falling-into-Tartarus incident. Leo deserves to know the reason why I bailed yesterday, I don't want him to get the wrong idea. So, I went with Leo to the engine room, I wanted to check it out. I never got to see how the Argo II works.

When I entered the room, the atmosphere was humid, everything is loud, it's like I could swim in the sea of wires. Leo went over to a table, Buford the table to be exact, and went working with the Archimedes sphere.

"Leo," I sighed "we need to talk. A-about yesterday."

"Yeah, why'd you leave all of a sudden?" Leo said, without looking away from the sphere.

"Leo, look, I know you know the reason why, and I wanted to clarify that-"

"Yeah, clarify that why did the first girl who's into me, had to be someone I am not allowed to be with?" He said as he turned around to look at me, he folded his arms. In his eyes, I can see he's hurt.

"Leo, you have to understand, I didn't expect any of this to happen, do you think I would be aware that I would enter into a world from a book I read? " My voice was calm and collective.

"Look, just remember this, whatever event that will happen, you are meant to be with someone else, you will meet her someday." I gave him a sad smile. My eyes were glassy, not because Leo is meant to be with Calypso, it's because it reminds me of what happened in my past...

* * *

I was on my way to Gian's house, I felt giddy at the thought of making a project with my best friend (who is also my crush).

We were at his room, I was focused on our math project.

"So, while I construct the tower, could you-" I said.

"Hey, can I tell you a secret?" He popped the question.

"Y-yeah, sure." The suspense is starting to build up around me.

"I have a crush on..." The tension is growing.. come on! Spit it out already!

And then, the bomb has been dropped "Margaret."

I feel like I have been stabbed. I should be happy... In fact I am happy that his crush is worthy of him. He's handsome, smart, likes books, people often thought of him to be one of the popular guys, but he befriended us instead. We were lucky to have a friend like him. And it's great that he didn't pick one of those shallow, mean but pretty girls.. I should be proud of him.

I gasped. "Really? That's great! Oh my gods, I can't believe it!"

"Are you okay with that? I was also going to ask you a favour..."He trailed off. It was like he was expecting me to be disappointed in him

"Of course. Anything for my best friend." I said as I nudged his shoulder with my elbow.

"Could you help me get into a relationship with her?" His eyes were looking straight at me, almost like he is pleading..

"Yeah.. Sure.." My voice slightly cracked, and my eyes turned glassy. I cleared my throat, and tried to change the topic.

"So, back to the project." I said, putting on a smile.

* * *

"Penny. Penny? Penny! Are you alright?"

I snapped. "Yeah, I'm fine, just lost in thought I guess. Look, just wait and you will know who I am talking about."

I gave Leo a warm embrace. "Patience is a virtue Leo, now go back to your Archimedes sphere."

I turned to leave and heard Leo thanking me. It made me smile. (A real smile.) Well, glad I settled that. I went back to my bedroom, with a surprising visitor.

**Hey guys! So, how was the chapter? Again, I'm so, so, sorry for keeping you waiting! If you guys could suggest on what to add,(more back story, action, etc..) It would help in avoiding more writer's block.. So, suggestions would be very helpful! ^_^**


	7. Into Another World Chapter 7

**Into Another World Chapter 7**

"F***!" I said as I turned around.

In front of me was a woman wearing a cloak. It appears to be shifting around the figure, as if pieces of soil is levitating. Her face is beautiful, but her eyes are closed, like someone asleep. Her eyes are slowly shifting under her eyelids, an evil smile formed on her lips, showing that she loves seeing my knees shaking from fear of her presence. Her form was flickering, like she is made of dust.

"Gaea." I spat.

"It's so good of you to be aware of who I am, even though you are not from here." She said dreamily. She slowly takes two steps forward, making me take a step back.

"What do you want from me?" My voice filled with venom.

"I want you to mislead the demigods. I would give you anything you want, I would let you keep that Hephaestus spawn.." She replied.

I glared at her.

" _Tssk.. Tssk.._ Such a fine mortal, you're going to be a useful pawn for my plan." She said as she circles around me, inspecting me, as if she is a vulture from another life.

I folded my arms. "Why would you think that I would go with you in your 'oh-so-special' wake up plan." This made her laugh. She kind of sounds like a villain from a Disney movie I watch when I was a kid.

"What would you do if I were to end the lives of your beloved characters? Or perhaps make them suffer for eternity after I awaken..." She saw that I made no reaction to her threats. She thinks that I do not care for anything from this world. Blackmailing me won't get her what she wants. "Or maybe torture your _friend_..." She emphasized the word 'friend'. Or maybe blackmailing me can…

"or should we say.. your dearest" A smile crept up to her face.

As she finished he sentence, a form took place beside her, her dirt formed a perfect sculpture of.. o-of Gian.. Then, it was like he's really there.. A quicksand started to form beneath him, making him thrash and flail. My eyes widened. _No._

I took a step forward to grab him, then he disappeared just before my fingers could touch him.

"What game are you playing Dirt Face! How did you even get here? We are airborne!" I screamed.

Gaea's form flickered, then she chuckled. "That's because I'm not here.." She started to fade, and crumble into soil, her form itself, and just before she was gone, I heard her say: "The human mind is very brilliant, it makes them confuse a dream from a reality..." A pile of loam remained at her wake.

_...It was all a daydream Penny..._

A whisper came into my mind, sending shivers down my spine. It was in Gaea's voice.

A daydream? How could all of that be a daydream? And then it dawned to me, _...the human mind is brilliant.. Confuse a dream from reality.._ was what she said.. Was it because of human imagination that I have been transported into this domain? If it is so, then why of all mortals was I the one who's able of doing it? A hundred questions came to my mind, with less answers. I need to discuss this with the rest of the demigods.

As if on cue, Jason bursts through the door.

"Penny, what happened? We heard you screaming." He said, with Piper and Leo in tail.

"We have to discuss this later in the mess hall when the others arrive."

* * *

We were at the Mess hall, Frank and the others were explaining their quest to the occupants of the Argo II. Finally, it was my turn to speak up.

I sighed. "Guys, someone visited me today. It was.. Gaea. I wasn't aware that it is possible for her to visit _me._"

"What'd she say?" Jason asked, and so, I told them about my dream.

"Gaea wants me to mislead you, but I would never do that, so she threatened me of hurting you guys, and one of.. uh.. my friends." I do not want them to hear my whole back story and stuff.

"I was confused how she was able to be here when we're flying, but then she told me: 'The human mind is very brilliant, it makes them confuse a dream from a reality' I think it's one of the reasons why I'm here. When she disappeared I heard a whisper telling me it was all a daydream."

"But the question is-and I don't want to be rude- : Why _are_ you here?" Leo said. Everyone in the room stared at me, and I just did what I often do, I shrugged.

To think of it, everything I just experienced is very bizarre, and it feels a little weird when I didn't react that much to the events that had passed by recently. Maybe it was because of back then, when my grand mother keeps on telling me these stories before I go to bed, stories of crossing different worlds and having lots of adventures when she was young. She was a really great storyteller because I used to have dreams of them that seemed very realistic, as if I was really there. I always have been close to my grandmother. But of course, they were just stories she made up.

"Then why of all the people from your realm are able of getting here?" Nico said.

Everyone was stunned that Nico spoke up.

"Again, I do not know. Look, there's no need for you to worry about me, just go on with your regular reports." I said

**Hey guys! Sorry if I didn't get to post much, you see, I'm somewhere over the rainbow, and there isn't any good wifi spots here so.. you know..**  
**BTW thank you for the reviews and follows and everything!**


	8. Into Another World Chapter 8

**Into Another World Chapter 8**

"Well, okay then." Jason said, "But what about Percy and Annabeth? What had happened to them in the.. you know, _Chapters._" I can sense in his voice that he is still not used to thinking that he is from a book.

"Hmm, well, I could just tell you what had already happened." Everyone nodded in agreement.

And so, I started telling the story, just like how my grandmother does. "When Percy and Annabeth were continuously falling, they were thinking that it was the end.. Suddenly, they were in a chasm with grey skies, and blood red clouds. They realized that Tartarus isn't a never ending void, it's actually a real place. The air smelled like sulphur, the land, are made of dark glass-" Everyone gasped.

The whole room started to darken, the smell of rotten eggs slowly filled the room. Piece by piece, the Mess hall turned into Tartarus, just as I had described it.

"Are we?" Piper gasped. "We're in- We're in-"

"Tartarus" Nico finished.

Everyone started searching for something, probably monsters, but suddenly, everything faded.

"Guys, we were never in Tartarus! It was all.." My eyes widened. "It was all a daydream! But- but how?" The demigods were still dazed from the sudden change of landscape.

Hazel gasped. "Penny! How'd you do that? That was just like-"

"Controlling the Mist?" I suggested, she just nodded.

"I know, but, should I continue?" They hesitantly agreed.

"Alright then." I continued, "As the two demigods were falling, Annabeth spotted a river underneath them-It's Cocytus, the river of Lamentation-" As Tartarus started to form around them. This time, water started to sprout beside the group, turning into a stream, turning into a river. I can see an object falling right above the river. And so, I continued.

"Annabeth asked Percy to use the river to soften the impact of their fall." Percy and Annabeth started to materialize, a geyser formed from the river, and swallowed them.

Everything went on just like that, it was just like a movie, I was the narrator, and everything I said was happening. I told them everything, from the falling, to the River landing, to the _Phlegethon_ encounter, to the Kelli (_empousai_)encounter, it was until the last chapter within Percy's point of view, the one before the chapter where we are right now. As the events passed by, some of the demigods, reacted to how dire Percy and Annabeth's situation was, I felt guilty going on with the story.

"And then Bob mentioned that he had heard Percy call him. He then told them that they should get going, because something is following them." And then, everything was acted by Bob.

"And that's the end of the chapter." And then everything slowly faded.

"What! But I want to see more fighting!" Coach exclaimed. Piper glared at Hedge.

"Wait, what time is it?" I asked them.

Frank glanced at his watch. "Um.. It's eight-oh-three, same time as you started the story." Great, every time I do that, people would not even be aware of my disappearance.

"So, that really happened?!" Hazel exclaimed. I can see that Nico looked horrified of the events that happened. Of course, he was worried sick of Percy.

I replied. "Uh, Yeah.. Look, you saw that they were still fine right? Have faith in Percy and Annabeth. If they can find the Lightning Thief, sail in the Sea of Monsters, carried the weight of the sky, find their way through the Labyrinth, and defeat the Titan Lord, then they can survive Tartarus."

Leo whistled, "Wow, you are such a nerd."

I grinned and put my hands on my hips. "I know right!" We both laughed.

"Aww, you guys look cute together." Piper commented. I immediately took a step away from Leo, whom I didn't notice I was very near to.

"Pipes, your Aphrodite is showing." Leo said, as he and I fist-bumped.

"Why are you acting like everything is alright when it's not! They could've died down there!" Nico immediately screamed. Everyone was in shock that Nico suddenly burst.

I cleared my throat. "Excuse us, I have to talk with him." I led Nico out of the room, he was glaring at me.

"Look, Nico, trust me, Percy is going to be fine. Don't worry that much about him." I told him in a hushed voice. His eyes immediately widened.

"You're saying that you-"

"Dude, it's fine, I won't tell anyone. Don't you think I have told them already?" I pulled him in for a comforting hug. He tried to resist, but then he hugged back. I slowly pulled away.

"Thanks Penny." He said. I smiled, "You're welcome Nico."

I turned to walk away, but then he said. "You're like _her_ you know. You look like her, and respect me just as she does." I can tell that he was referring to Bianca. Which is weird since it has always been a touchy subject.

I smiled gratefully, "Thanks Nico, and I'm sorry about... About Bianca" I said in a hushed voice.

Everyone finally calmed down and settled into bed.

I went into bed, and had a dream.

* * *

I'm back home, well, technically back at school. These were the days after I helped Gian get into a relationship with Margaret, everything went like I was fast-forwarding a movie.

Every day they would be together, and I would always feel alone, and left out whenever I'm near them. That's when I started on being a loner, of course, my grades went up, but my social status didn't. I just had my books, and my drawings, and I was fine at the time. That's when I started having my sudden daydreams, I thought I was seeing things.

Suddenly a silhouette appeared. Everything was white, and then the person making the silhouette materialized.

"Grandma?" I said.

She looked heavenly, she was wearing a white dress that rippled, it slightly glowed just like her hair. Her soft chestnut eyes gave me comfort. She smiled at me, her eyes twinkling.

"Hi Penny. I see that you have had your first adventure."

"Wait. Does that mean that all those stories you told me about your adventures were true?!" I said. I was astonished that after all this time those so called 'fairy tales' she told me actually happened.

She giggled and nodded.

"But- but how?" I stammered. The whole idea of this is absurd!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, but you know, busy with.. "stuff". ****Anyway, thanks for the reviews and follows! It helps me to continue making this story!**


	9. Into Another World Chapter 9

**Into Another World Chapter 9**

"Well, the human mind gives us the gift of imagining things beyond compare. Stories, movies or different creations of man are made from imagination. You and I, and many other of our family generations have the ability of imagining to the point of having a place, thing, idea, etc. into something real or as an illusion." She said.

"You mean that I could make whatever fictional or fantasy thing I want to be real?!" I said. She giggled and nodded.

"You mean like mermaids? or fairies? or demigods? or wizards? or-" I gasped, "Could I make Camp Half-Blood real in our world?" My fangirl self is starting to show. I mean, OH MY GODS! This is so awesome! That means I could meet my favourite characters, like Peeta, or Harry, or Jace, or even Tobias! And I could have so much adventures and have so much fun!

My grandmother just giggled. "Oh dear, you are just like me when I discovered my abilities as well, but isn't a 14 year old too old for fairies, or mermaids, or... ponies?"

"I never said anything about ponies." I said plainly, finally regaining my cool.

"Alright then. But be warned, you are not allowed to tell people -people from our world- of you talent, because the more people you tell, the weaker your talent will be."

"Wait, so what if I don't tell anyone, and my imagination is still OK, will I ever get tired if I keep on using it?"

"Well, yes, but a good night's sleep should keep your energy full." Granny replied.

"So, how'd you get here? Entered my dreams I mean?"

"I used the same method you used to enter this realm, use my imagination."

"_Oooh... Riiiiight._" I muttered to myself.

"But- but how can I go back? Back to our world?" I questioned her. I didn't want to leave soon, but I would have to leave wouldn't I? I mean, I am in love with the adventures I've had in this book so far, but the book has to end right?

Grandma simply smiled. "You'll have to figure that out soon."

"What? Why? Can't you just tell me?"

"My, my, that'll ruin your adventure!" She said.

* * *

"Ah!" I yelped as I fell from my bed. Argh, curse that turtle! That fall gave me the jizzles!

I rushed to the deck, still wearing my pajamas. When I arrived, my eyes hurt from staying too long in dim rooms, the wind rushed against my face, refreshing me. Today could've been a good day... If it weren't for snappy the turtle over here.

"It's eating the oars!" Leo yelled.

Everyone was in action, Jason jumped, sword drawn, Piper was shooting goodies from her cornucopia like it was a cannon yelling. Hazel and Frank arrived from behind me.

Leo was going crazy over the controls."Oars won't retract. Get it away! Get it away!"

Nico was in the rigging, his face was full of shock. He yelled, "Styx-it's huge! Port! Go port!"

Coach was the last to arrive. He was chatting with her girlfriend before the mayhem. He went up the steps, gripping his baseball bat, and galloped into the stern laughing in glee.

Hazel arrived to join us. The boat wobbled, oars keep on breaking, causing Leo to yell. "No, no, no! Dang slimy-shelled son of a mother!"

I followed Hazel to the stern, we were both shocked by what we saw. Of course I expected a giant turtle, but this was gigantic! It was as big as an island! In fact, it has one on its shell.. (How'd it get there?!)

The turtle kept on snapping the oars. "Stop that!" Leo shouted.

Hedge was trying to do some damage on the turtle's head, which was... no use. Jason attempted to stab its head, Frank tried shooting at its eyes, Piper kept blasting fruits and other goodies. Still...

No use.

The demigods were planning to evacuate, but with broken oars, they can't. (We can't.) Everyone was suggesting stuff, even I tried to do something about it, until we reached the straits where we could be "safe".

Suddenly Sciron arrow hit the main mast, barely missing Piper's face.

The demigods found the shooter, and the note. Hazel read the note out loud. "_**First line:**__ Stand and deliver. This is a robbery. Send two of your party to the top cliff with all your valuables. No more than two. Leave the magic horse. No flying. No tricks. Just climb._"

"Climb what?" Piper asked, Nico pointed. "There."

Huh, there were stairs carved on the cliff.

Hazel cleared her throat. "_I do mean all your valuables. Otherwise my turtle and I will destroy you. You have five minutes._"

"Use the catapults!" Coach Hedge suggested.

"P_.S. Don't even think about using your catapults._"

"Curse it! This guy is good." Hedge said.

I stifled a laugh by covering my mouth. Man, I loved this part.

"I suggest we send Hazel and Jason!" I blurted. Everyone looked at me, I muttered an apology. (and I don't know why.)

"Penny's right. I'll go." Hazel said. Frank looked at her with worry. "Hazel-"

"No, listen," She cut in. "this robber wants valuables. I can go up there, summon gold, jewels, whatever he wants."

"Sounds great to me." I muttered.

The others agreed to let Jason go with Hazel, to catch her if ever she falls.

"Only wish I had my sword." Jason said, glaring at Gleeson.

"Wait, wait, lemme try something." I said. "Hold your arm out." He did what I told him to.

I closed my eyes and focused on making a gold coin for Jason, imagining that it could become a sword if he flipped it on heads, and a spear when it ends up as tails. Jason's favourite weapon. Suddenly, the coin appeared on his hand.

"Try flipping it." He did and it ended up as a sword.

"Woah! Is it real?" He asked me. I just shrugged.

"I'm not sure, try using it." I made an Octavian dummy appear in front of him. "Yeah, not sure why it came as an Octavian dummy." Jason quickly sliced the dummy's Roman toga, causing it to fall apart as shreds.

Jason smiled. "You're awesome Penny."

I smirked. "I already know. But, thanks for reminding me."

**Hey guys! Sorry if I wasn't able to update, but you know, I'm trying my best! Besides, I feel uncomfortable copying the scripts of Uncle Rick's characters.**


	10. Into Another World Chapter 10

**Into Another World Chapter 10**

And so, Jason and Hazel started climbing the cliff. I watched them as they took their steps, if I were to climb up, I would've not made it.

I just realized that I only pop up in the exciting chappies, but when it would come to regular nights in the Argo II, I would not experience it. Somehow, it's like I time jumped. Hm.. To sum it up, I time jump, while I'm in a world that's from a book, (That I love) That I had just imagined from the author's description, and I may, or may not like a fictional guy that I made real.

Huh, my life is weird.

I sighed. "Hey, you okay?" Leo said from behind me.

"Yeah, I'm just worried that-" Suddenly a shot came from the cliff, and a hole appeared on the floor between Frank's feet.

I gestured towards the hole. "That's what I was worried about." I said to the rest of the group, "Don't worry, he isn't going to shoot anyone else.. Frank, are you alright?" He nodded vigorously, still in shock.

Now all we have to do is try to wait.

Finally, Sciron's kick came and Jason fell like a ragdoll, he then summoned the winds and rose backup to the cliff. It was hard watching the action down here on deck, since we're too far away, but I could see that Jason had body-slammed Sciron since he was now falling.

"YEAH! GO JASON!" I yelled as I jumped and fist pumped into the air. Everyone stared at me like I'm crazy (Because I am).

The turtle quickly snapped Sciron from the air.

"What? C'mon, I don't usually react to things!" (Insert awkward silence.) "I don't see flying people, body-slamming bandits off a cliff to become giant turtle food where I come from!" I reasoned.

* * *

And so everything went as the book had planned, and sometime after the Sciron encounter, Jason was on deck fighting on some _venti. _I could probably hear the battle as I was on my way to Pipers room, to tell her to go on deck.

"Hey Pipes?" I said as I popped my head inside her room.

"Yeah?"

"I think we should go on deck."

"But Jason's fighting the _venti_." she replied.

"Yeah..." I said, "But... It's um.. Important." I pleaded. This is getting awkward.

"Okay, sure."

We just arrived on deck when the battle ended. Jason fell.

Piper's eyes widened, we both ran to the edge.

Just a few seconds Jason would've hit the surface of the Adriatic, just in time, Piper yelled.

"JASON WAKE UP!"

And Jason summoned the winds.

As we ate our lunch, Jason told us that he had a dream while he was unconscious.

"Penny, would you like to show them while I narrate?" Jason told me.

I grinned and nodded at him. "With pleasure."

I closed my eyes and concentrated.

"There was a skyscraper. On its roof, a group of Romans stood before a satyr, who was wearing a green shirt and a girl with red curly hair-the Oracle of Delphi-" Jason started.

When I started to hear thunder rumbling, I opened my eyes, and we were in Manhattan.

The Argo II group and I stood in a Skyscraper roof, between a group of Romans, (Octavian and Reyna included) and Grover and Rachel Elizabeth Dare. The whole ambience was full of tension as both sides-Greek and Roman-try to converse without spilling each other's guts.

"You got my message." Rachel said, gripping her blue hairbrush. As Grover And "RED" stepped forward, our group backed away.

Jason continued narrating. "Octavian snorted. He and Reyna discussed something about a note. With Octavian being his condescending self."

"That's the only reason you made it this far alive _Graecus_. I hope you've come to discuss surrender terms." The blabbering Octavian said.

"Octavian.." Reyna said.

"At least search them!" He replied. You know, Octavian reminds me so much of King f***ing Joffrey. But at least he died.

"No need, do you bring weapons?" Reyna questioned the pair.

Rachel simply shrugged. "I hit Kronos in the eye with this hairbrush once," Gesturing to the blue brush, "Otherwise, no."

Leo glanced at me. "Did she really do that?"

"Uh-huh! It was one of my favourite moments in the book series." That chapter proved that even a mortal can make a difference, and that Rachel is awesome. And so, everything went on.

Reyna and Octavian read Annabeth's napkin note.

"Why you ask this of me?"

Rachel replied, smiling. "Because Annabeth is wise. She believes you could do this, _Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano._"

Silence. (Please insert cricket noise here.) Even the Argo II group was shocked. It was like time has stopped since no one as moving.

"How did you-" Reyna started.

"Uh, You mean your initials are **RA-RA?**" Grover interrupted.

Suddenly a laugh came from behind me, it was Leo. He tried to cover his mouth to stifle the laugh, but it still came through.

"** RA-RA?**" Leo said

I grunted. "Leo!"

That broke the illusion, and we were at the Argo II again. I turned around to see Coach Hedge smack on the back of Leo's head.

"Leo! Why'd you... do.. that.."

Suddenly yellow spots clouded my vision, My legs are starting to feel like jelly. It's getting a little hard to breathe. I tried to grasp Leo's shoulder for support, but instead bumped right into him and fell. Leo tried to catch me but failed. I fell mercilessly to the ground. My throat felt dry, my mouth taste like sulfur, probably the eggs I ate this morning. Everything is blurry. The last thing I registered was a blurred Leo, and a loud cackle that could've reached for miles.

**So.. What do you think? Sorry if I took soooo long to update. Please review on what you think I should add.. I'm still kinda.. practicing my writing skills. Do you guys want more romance? Action? Penny's craziness?**


	11. Into Another World Chapter 11

**Into Another World Chapter 11**

I feel like every bit of my body is hard as lead, but I decided to wake up anyway.

"Uh.." I opened my eyes, and my blurry vision started to clear.

"Penny! Time for breakfast! Get down here!" The voice seem so familiar.

"Huh? Wait.. What?! How?" was all that could escape from my mouth.

Wait.. It's mom! I'm actually in my room! But.. But.. That means.. It was all a dream?! All those experiences.. I feel like my heart shattered at that moment, but I got up anyway.

Every second, every minute, every passing hour I was a like a robot. I do what I am supposed to do, but my thoughts wander back to the first time I opened my eyes in Leo's room. How lucky I was to even experience a dream that was worth remembering till the day I grow old.

I remembered his scent, the ambience of his workplace. The way the seven looked and acted before they knew that Percy and Annabeth was still alive. Everything was so realistic.

I was walking in the school's hallway, on my way to my locker to get my books for the subjects this morning. People were bustling, some of them who are near glance at me either smiles in a friendly way or greets me. Weird. People don't usually do that... to me.

I arrived at my locker, and took all that I needed for the subjects this morning. When I closed the locker door, I jumped.

Dark brown eyes were staring at me.

"Oh, hey Gian.." I said with no enthusiasm, and made a run for it. Well actually, I brisk walked to class.

"Hey! Wait up!" He yelled after me.

I quickly entered the classroom and sat in the farthest seat from anyone. I was hoping that no one would interact with me, and well...

"Hey." Gian said as he took a seat in the chair beside me.

"I gotta focus on class, Gian." I then looked forward , at the teacher.

The subject was biology, the biology teacher said, "Okay class, today we are going to arrange your biology partners. Whoever is sitting beside you will be your partner for this week."

What?! It's like the whole universe is having Me and Gian as their OTP! Maybe it's just a coincidence. A simple coincidence. Maybe hiding from my past won't do any good. I just have to face the guy that shattered my heart into a million pieces and threw those pieces into the depths of Tartarus.

"So, now that you have your partners," The teacher continued, "I would like you to answer this activity together. You can use your books as your reference for this activity."

I can't help but roll my eyes. Okay, let's do this.

As we were doing the activity, I keep on seeing Gian glancing at me. This made me pretend to focus on the activity, but I can't help it. He just looks so.. handsome. I sighed in my mind.

Few minutes before the bell, our teacher tasked us to an assignment that should be done with our biology partner. And so, I planned that me and Gian should meet up later. (Even though I hated the thought of it.)

* * *

After class I went to the library to meet up with Gian. While I was there, my thoughts wandered back to my dream. I closed my eyes and imagined everything, relishing the fantasy my awesome mind created. If only I could escape reality. After a few seconds someone disturbs me.

"Hey. Penny? Penny? Are you there?" A voice asked.

I gasped as I opened my eyes. I never got the chance to imagine the dream longer than a minute. It's like the whole world is preventing me to go back to that world. Even though they were just my fantasies.

"Ugh. You startled me." I glared at Gian.

"Heh, sorry." He replied, and gave me a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's get on with the assignment."

We started doing our work. With my peripheral vision, I could see that Gian still glances at me from time to time. Will he ever stop?

"Would you stop that?" I said calmly.

"I can't. You're so god damn beautiful." He said.

Wait a minute. Gian would never say that. Maybe it was just my imagination. Suddenly, without warning He took me in for a kiss. I thought: _Clearly not. _How could the librarian not see this?!

I pushed him away and looked around. No one was inside the library.

"What the f*** Gian?" I said, clearly surprised and irritated.

He stared at me, his face full of lust and desire. I slowly backed away. Sh**! This was not the Gian I knew and (sadly) loved! He took a step forward, eyeing my every move.

"Who the f*** are you? What did you do to him?" I yelled with so much volume I felt like a character from a soap opera my mom watches. Something is clearly wrong with him, I just don't know what.

"Oh, it's me Penny. No need to worry, I am all you need, and all you have." He continued walking towards me. I kept on taking a step backwards. That was until my back touched the wall.

"Penny don't be afraid." He said seductively. I was afraid, scared, and terrified. I feel like I would pee right at this spot.

He was right in front of me, he looked me in the eye. I didn't realize until now that I was crying, I was crying because I know that this is not him, and that I do not want any interaction with any of the human male species, specifically him.

His hand was nearing my face. I could tell that he was going to caress it. Just like what Leo was suppose to do. (instead of pinching me.)

I kept on squirming, and sobbing. Just as his hand touched my face a sonar-like scream erupted from my mouth.

* * *

I sat up from my bed, still screaming.

"Woah Penny! Penny!" Leo said. He frantically wanted to calm me down

"Penny stop, you're alright. You're alright." He said those comforting words in my ear as he cradled me.

After a few seconds I calmed down a bit, and pulled away to look at him. It really_ is_ him!

"Leo?" he looked at me, and I looked at him. And pulled him in for an infamous Penny bearhug "It's you! You're real! You're really, really, real!" I then kissed him on his cheeks, his nose, his eyes, and his chin. Then I hugged him again. Of course, everything took him by surprise, but I can tell that he grinned as he hugged me back.

My eyes widened at the realization that I am technically in physical contact with a male half-human being. I pulled away.

"Oh, I am so, so, sorry that I attacked you." I said with a toothy grin.

"Nah, s'okay. I don't usually don't get sisterly pecks from girls.. Other than Piper." He said sheepishly.

I giggled from the fact that those kisses I gave him were far from sisterly.

**So? How was it? You didn't really think I would send Penny back already right? We're just getting started with the PennyXLeo fluff! Anyways, reviews and follows would be appreciated!**


	12. Into Another World Chapter 12

**Into Another World Chapter 12**

"What was your dream about that made you scream like that?" Questioned Leo.

I sighed. "I... dreamt that.. I was back.. back in my world.. And that.. You were just a dream I fantasized." My eyes widened as I realised what I just said. That made me rephrase the sentence.

"I-I mean that everything in this world-including you- was just a dream."

He chuckled. "_That_ made you scream?"

"And... I thought that I was going to be raped by a guy I hate, but probably love." I muttered really fast in a hushed tone that made it unable for him to understand.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just.. complicated. I guess."

"So, why did you faint?" Leo asked me after a few moments, trying to change the subject.

I shrugged. "Well, I guess it was because I had used to much of my imagination. I had a dream once, of my grandma, she told me that once I use too much of my imagination, I may get tired and fatigued. I guess I used it too much... and fainted."

He just nodded.

"What... happened? A-after I.." I started.

"Well, while you were unconscious, the group decided to let Nico and Jason go to _Split_ and find Diocletian's scepter."

I nodded. Okay then, I had missed another quest that would've been an exciting experience.

"Gaea caused me to have the dream." I said.

"How are you so sure?"

"I heard her. It's like she thinks I am a threat to her plan. First she appeared at my room, then she made me dream of a horrible, realistic nightmare. Now I understand how you demigods feel, it's like she's breathing on your neck, watching you. Waiting for you to fall into her devilish plan." I kept staring at my lap.

"Well, if she keeps threatening you, me and the guys would always be there to protect you." He said with a smile, trying to brighten my mood.

"How about you teach me how to defend myself?"

* * *

"All right, so where do we start?" I asked Leo.

We were at the quarter deck. _Split_ was actually a nice town, I don't think the mortals would notice two people training on top of a big warship.

"Here, take this." He handed me a simple sword, which I took.

"Ugh. This is heavy." I'm using both of my hands to lift my sword. Sadly, it awkwardly slants, the tip pointing to the ground. My hands started to wobble, which made me drop the sword.

Leo grinned, I can tell that he is enjoying this.

"Hey, not everyone was born with quick reflexes, a godly parent, and diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia." I said glaring at him.

"Well, if you can't fight with weapons, try using your wild imagination."Leo suggested.

"What if I faint?"

He shrugged, "I'll catch you."

"So, let's start with defence. I'll try to attack, you try to defend yourself." Leo the instructed me.

He brought up his hand, summoning a glowing fire. He then looked at me.

"Ready?"

I inhaled, and exhaled. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Leo started shooting balls of hot, crackling flames at me. Time slowed down, come on Penny! Think! What would be a great defence?

_Ding!_ I've got it!

I closed my eyes, and carefully raised both of my hands. I could feel a force forming, trailing the path where my hands have been. I heard splashing sounds, which made me open my eyes.

In front of me was a wall of water, it stood, crystal clear, sparkling under the sun. I grinned thinking: _Yay! I did it!_ But the party wasn't over, Leo shot another batch of flames, it flew in different directions. I expertly flicked my hand, causing the wall of water to turn into a dome, just big enough for me to fit.

Leo summoned a hammer from his tool belt, and started hitting the dome, but with no avail. "Hey! No fair!" Leo yelled, his voice muffled.

I giggled, and threw my hands down. This made the water dome collapse, and as it hit the surface of the quarter deck, it formed into thick, white mist, and dissolved into thin air.

"I can't believe I did that." I said, smiling.

"Well, you just did." Leo sighed. "Alright, how about offense?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I could do that."

I concentrated. I started to feel myself physically fading. I looked down at my body, I was turning into smoke, slowly dissolving, and then I disappeared.

"Hey! Where'd you go?" Leo said looking around.

I'm actually still here, just invisible. I crept up to him, poking him, and teasing him. I snapped my fingers, and Leo had a change of wardrobe. He was wearing a pink, frilly, flower printed dress.

"Penny! Stop that!" I can see in his expression that he is getting very annoyed.

I can't help it, a soft giggle escaped from my mouth.

"Ha! Got you now!" He lunged at me, luckily, I dodged his attack. I encircled him, and grabbed both of his hands, and used them to wrap around himself. We ended up in some sort of Tango pose, where the girl's head and body dips to the ground, and the guy has his hands on her back to avoid the girl to fall. Except that I am in the guy's shoes and Leo is in the female's. I made myself reappear, and smiled at him. He looked so weird in that dress.

I then heard some sort of poof.

"Um.. why are you both staring at each other's eyes like that?" Nico asked. They were back from their mini-quest.

"And why is Leo wearing a dress?!" Jason added.

I quickly dropped Leo, his body landing with a thump.

"Ow!" He complained, laughter erupted from Jason, and I. Nico smiled thinly.

"We were just training." I quickly said.

"Training for what exactly?" Jason asked.

"Well, I figured that I needed to defend myself. What'd you think I would do when sh** hits the fan?" I said with a shrug.

**Hey guys! So yeah.. I was kinda having problems with figuring out what should happen at this chapter.. which is the reason why I didn't update early.. Sorry! And guys, thank you for your reviews! I finally know what you guys are looking for in my fanfic!**


	13. Into Another World Chapter 13

**Into Another World Chapter 13**

I went back to my room to rest, I didn't want to faint again. I jumped on my bed, and crossed my legs, and just lay there for a few seconds. Until I heard the door creak open.

"You knew that was going to happen, did you?" It was Nico, his voice was cracked. He looks emotionally hurt. I mean, of course he's hurt! His deepest, darkest secret have been revealed by stupid, annoying, and wicked Love.

I immediately stood up. "I, uh.. I.. Yeah, yeah I did. I-I'm sorry." I said in a hushed tone. I understand- I mean, all readers understand how broken Nico already is..

"How'd you think I knew about that secret?" I whispered.

"To tell you truthfully, I have never ever read a chapter in your point of view.. No reader ever has, I think that's the reason why almost every reader is interested in understanding you.." I chuckled, "Especially my cousin Quinn."

I shrugged, "I-I don't mean that to sound creepy, but it is the truth.. Look, I understand how you feel Nico.."

"No you don't! No one understands, no one will ever understand!" He said harshly. The room felt a little colder, Nico's eyes were tear-filled to the brim.

"Nico, I'm so, so, sorry." I walked towards him. He must've sensed that I was going to comfort him, because he shuffled away.

I advanced, and embraced him. Nico was pushing me away, forcefully. I can't help but feel bad for him, or just.. Feel bad. I didn't loosen my grip.

"Stop it, Nico. Maybe I do not understand you, but I do understand that you need someone to care for you.. You have Hazel, your sister, and you have me, a friend. Just like what the jerk said, don't escape from your emotions. Besides, I won't let go until you hug me back." And hug me, he did.

Nico finally calm down. "You know? I don't get you.." Nico said quietly.

I gave him a small smile. "Neither do I Nico, neither do I."

* * *

I woke up late the next morning, maybe I didn't recharge enough. I went to a closet and picked up a blue hooded sweater, (It's kinda' like what Jack Frost wears, but without the frost around the neck line.) and some jeans that Leo bought for me when he was having the Kerkopes mini-adventure.

I went up the deck, to attend a meeting with the demigods. Man, it was cold. Where I was from, we don't experience a "White Christmas", just cool, windy nights. Those were the perfect nights to bundle myself with blankets in bed, and read my favourite fantasy novels.

I approached a trio consisting of Leo, Jason, and Piper, and caught a few words as I was approaching.

"So much for big team meeting. Looks like it's just us again." Leo said.

"Err.. Don't forget me..." I muttered.

"Hi, Penny." Piper greeted me, and so did the others. Suddenly, Piper looked worried, the expression on her face seemed to be readable since Jason squeezed her shoulder and comforted her.

"Hey, it'll be fine. We're close to Epirus now. Another day or so, if Nico's directions are right." He said.

"Yep." Leo approved, playing and tinkering with his Archimedes sphere. "Tomorrow morning, we'll reach the western coast of Greece. Then another hour inland, and bang-House of Hades! I'ma get me a T-shirt!"

"Yay." Piper muttered. She then announced: "Guys, I've been thinking about the Prophecy of Seven."

I then felt that I shouldn't be in this crowd. Since I didn't want to ruin Piper's suggestion, and the character's reactions.

"Uhh.. I should just.. Give you some room to discuss.." I said, shuffling away from them. I instead focused on other things. But I could still hear their conversation.

"What about it?" Leo asked. "Like.. good stuff, I hope?"

Piper then told them of the images that she saw in Katoptris.

"I keep seeing that giant Clytius- the guy wrapped in shadows. I know his weakness is fire, but in my visions, he snuffs out flames wherever he goes. Any kind of light just gets sucked into his cloud of darkness."

"Sounds like Nico." Leo commented. "You think they're related?"

I immediately grunted, while glaring at Leo's direction. Why are they so harsh at Nico?

"Hey, man, cut Nico some slack. So, Piper, what were you saying?" Jason said. Even though I was at a distance, Leo saw my piercing glare. He glanced at Piper in confusion, while I glanced at Jason and gave a slight nod. It's as if we have just exchanged a message telepathically.

Piper continued. She suggested that in the line _To storm or fire the world must fall_, "_world"_ stands for Gaea. She also shared that if one defeats Gaea, the other might/may die.

"I hope I'm wrong," Piper said. "But the whole quest started with us finding Hera and waking that giant king Porphyrion. I have a feeling the war will end with us too. For better or worse."

"Hey, personally, I _like_ us" Jason said.

"Agreed, _us_ is my favourite people." Leo said. Leo then put an arm around my shoulder, and led me towards Piper and Jason. "_Us_, and Penny.."

"Hey, remember, I'm not even supposed to be here." I commented.

"Yeah, but you _are_." Piper said, putting a hand on my shoulder. Piper's expression suddenly changed, she started to sense something. (By something, I mean The-literally cold as ice, Elsa wanna be-Boreas spawns.)

"Leo, sound the alarm" Piper said in a rich, almost melodic voice. Leo did what she asked him to do. She then turned to my direction, her eyes saying : _You knew about this, right? _

I replied using the same method she used_. I actually did_. Adding a slight nod to emphasize.

"Uh, it's disconnected," he said, "Festus is shut down. Gimme a minute to get them back online.

"We don't have a minute! Fires-we need vials of Greek fire. Jason, call the winds. Warm, southerly winds."

"Wait, what?" Jason said in confusion. Because of Piper's panicking state, a small spark came around my head in impulse, giving me a small crown of dancing, multi-coloured fire. I immediately tried to sputter out the fire.

"Piper, What's wrong?" Jason asked. At that moment, I discovered that if I wanted to, the flames that I create won't hurt me. But, the colourful flames vanished.

"It's her! She's back! we have to-"

**Hey... Sorry if it took decades for me to update but I was busy.. I want you guys to know that I haven't given up on this story! **_**(never will, I swear it on the Styx!)**_** Anyways, please review!**


	14. Into Another World Chapter 14

**Into Another World Chapter 14**

Suddenly, the temperature dropped, the whole deck was covered with frost and ice. I didn't realize until now that I was shivering my butt off. Jason grabbed his Imperial gold sword, but just as he did, a huge wave of ice particles covered him, freezing him in place. His eyes were wide as an owl's.

"Leo! Penny! Flames! Now!" Piper screamed.

Flames ignited from Leo's hands, as I flicked my right hand to summon an orb of fire. Before we both could do anything else, cold, northern winds swirled around us, smothering both of our blazes. Just as what happened to Jason, ice covered my whole body, just as a funnel cloud lifted Leo to who knows where. (Technically I know where.)

"Hey Let me go!" Leo yelled.

Piper, being the only not-frozen-being ran towards Leo, just as a cold, feminine voice said, "Oh, yes, Leo Valdez. I will let you go _permanently._"

Leo immediately shot skyward, and disappeared in the sky.

"No!" Piper said as she raised her knife, looking for something or someone to attack. She then, looked at the stairwell, hoping for the others to come and help, but a huge block of ice covered the hatch.

Just then, the Boreads appeared. Khione emerged, her white dress flowing, soft and silky, a circlet of frost coloured diamonds pinned back her dark, soft hair. She indeed, was a goddess. Behind her, were her angel-like brothers. With purple wings, white as snow hair, and carrying Celestial bronze swords.

"So good to see you again, _ma chere_. It's time we had a very cold reunion." The goddess said.

Ha! here puns are horrible! If only I wasn't frozen, a smirk should've formed in my mouth.

* * *

The whole short time I was frozen, Piper's conversations were barely audible, (Maybe it's because the Boreads sometimes speak in French.) and their actions are a little foggy because of the ice.

Blueberry muffins shot out of Piper's cornucopia. Both of the purple feathered Boreads caught it-_Calais_, who was only recognizable because of his buff build, and _Zethes_, who was recognizable because of his skinny figure, and very ugly acne that I could see through the layers of ice.

I then heard words that I don't understand coming out of Zethes' mouth.

"What are you doing?" Piper spoke, she then used her charmspeak, "Let my friends go."

Zethes blinked, "We should let your friends go."

"Yes," Cal said.

"No, you idiots!" Khione said, "She's charmspeaking. Use your wits."

"Wits..." Calais was in confusion, like he doesn't even know what wits were. "Muffins are better." He said, while eating the whole muffin in one bite.

I then saw Zethes slowly approaching me and Piper.

"Ah, my beautiful Piper... so long I have waited to see you again. Sadly, my sister is right. We cannot let your friends go. In fact we must take them to Quebec, where they shall be laughed at eternally. I am so sorry, but these are our orders."

"Although, this one may be an exception, since she shares the same beauty you have.." He said in a French accent, while placed a hand on where my ice covered cheek is. My eyes immediately went wide with shock. Oh no, first Leo, then Gian, then Zethes? What the hell Fates?!

With the flick of his wrist, I was immediately unfrozen from my waist, then up. Gasping, and shuddering, I placed a hand in my chest to steady my heartbeat. I knew that I shouldn't do anything to change these chapters, all I should do is stay here, and hope everything goes well.

"Oh, Gaea told me about you.." Khione said, making everyone face her. "Such a waste, looking at the huge potential you possess. I have heard that you posses a certain power that has never been encountered, which could come in great use. Sadly, you're just a neutral. You should come join us, we could rule with the earth mother, you can have whatever you want!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I don't like hanging out with cold-hearted bitches!" I yelled. I really should be frozen again because Piper should save the day this time, the spotlight should be on her not me. That is my goal.

"If I were you, I wouldn't let another word come out of your puny, mortal mouth." Khione said as she placed a hand in front of my mouth. I could feel the coldness creeping from my throat, towards my mouth, frost starting to cover my lips.

I looked at Piper, waiting for her to do something.

She faced Khiones' brothers, "Guys, listen," Piper said, "Your sister disobeyed Boreas. She's working with the giants, trying to raise Gaea. She's planning to take over your father's throne."

Khione stepped away from me, and laughed, "Dear Piper Mclean. You would manipulate my weak-willed brothers with your charms like a true daughter of the love goddess. Such a skillful liar."

Piper cried, "_Liar?_ You tried to kill us! Zethes, she's working for Gaea!"

"Alas, beautiful girl. We are all working for Gaea now. I fear these orders are from our father, Boreas himself." Zethes said.

Khione told Piper that before Boreas' roman and greek sides fought with each other, he ordered the forces of the North Wind be used in the service for Porphyrion, and Gaea. Piper asked how could their presence be here when it's in the middle of summer.

"Our powers grow. The rules of nature are turned upside down. Once the Earth Mother wakes we shall remake the world as we choose!" Khione said.

"With hockey," said cal, mouth full with muffins. "And pizza. And muffins."

I tried to block their conversation. I needed to do something to piss Khione off. I couldn't just stand here and do absolutely nothing. I still don't understand why the meanies still don't get that Gaea just sees them as parts of a game set. I mean, why hasn't _any_ of them realize that?

Cold wind blew right through me, making me shiver.

"As for Jason Grace.. He and the rest of your friends will join our court of ice statues in Quebec. Jason will _grace_ my throne room." Khione said. There it is... There's my opening.

Piper muttered something under her breath. "Take you all day to think up that line?"

"Because it was so horrible!" I said, in a annoying and Drew-like voice, while rolling my eyes.

"You would wish that you have-" Khione started.

"_Riiight.. _Because being a mortal makes me weak and puny.. As I recall, you said that the 'power' that I posses would be quite useful.. That signifies that I could be a _threat_ to your plan." I stared into her cold, chocolate coloured, eyes, and tried to make her see a scene that would hopefully intimidate her.

Something flickered in her eyes, it was anger. She quickly flicked her hand and froze me on the spot.

"I'm tired of your uselessness." she said.

**Huh.. She's such a b**** isn't she? Anyways.. I again, apologize for my late update.. and hope you guys are not trying to kill me..**


End file.
